


and ill be there when you need me: part ii

by orphan_account



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, First Times, Kissing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Helen pulled the zipper further down, still heeding tentatively at his reaction. He groans lowly, body avidly shuddering in a desperate need as she shimmies the jeans over his hips. He lifts his hips slightly off of the bed to assist her, pulling the jeans down until they pooled around his ankles, absentmindedly kicking them aside afterwards.[ helen and max's first time together. included vivid descriptions of sexual content and situations!]
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Georgia Goodwin (Past), Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	and ill be there when you need me: part ii

**Author's Note:**

> before you read:  
> sex is normal, everyone has it. it still kinda baffles me that some people get weirded out when reading smut, but IF you are one of those people, don't proceed to read any further because one if the main topics that is explored throughout this fic max and helen's first time having sex together. 
> 
> that being said, i wrote this as realistic as i could, so i hope you guys enjoy! (there may be grammatical errors. i read over this but ofc we don't always catch every mistake). nonetheless, ENJOY LOVELIES.

Max tightly secured the fluffy, pink, yarn knitted scarf that was loosely wound around Luna's neck and zipped her jacket all the way up, protecting her from the harsh New York winter winds, pushing her stroller as they walked through the park. He smiled softly as he made silly faces at her, she giggled heartily in response. The sight of her adorable smile and her one small tooth made his heart swoon. “There's one sound I will never get tired of hearing.” He says, looking down at her as she stared wide eyed at the busy scenery around them. 

They continued their walk, amicably greeting a few familiar faces, and stopping by a food truck to grab Luna a soft, cinnamon pretzel before finally stepping inside of New Amsterdam Hospital. They were met with a comforting warmth in comparison to the chilly, frigid air outside. 

Max sauntered down the corridor towards the cafeteria to grab himself a hot cup of coffee and a quick snack. He was in line at the register, paying for a cup of coffee and a slightly overcooked bagel when he heard the sound of Luna's cheery giggles. Looking up, he sees Helen suddenly approaching them. A smile settles upon his face. 

“There's my little munchkin!” Helen coos. She squatted down in front of Luna's stroller and began to playfully tickle at her sides. Luna squirmed and laughed heartily. “You are the most adorable baby in the entire world, do you know that?” Helen asks before leaning forward to press a kiss against Luna's rosy, pink cheeks. 

The one year old toddler made a few incoherent babbling noises in response, making grabby hands at Helen, the gesture unmistakably asking for her to be picked up. Max quietly stood back while watching the interaction between the two of them. It amazed him how quickly Luna had gotten attached to Helen, and the bond that developed within these past few months. He couldn't help but smile anytime he saw his favorite girls together. 

At first, he worried that with Georgia unfortunately no longer being around, that Luna would have trouble opening up to others. But with Helen it seemed as Luna was naturally drawn to her, they were completely inseparable at times, his little girl adored Helen and vice versa. 

Helen shook her head and chuckled amusedly as she unlatched the straps on Luna's stroller. Tucking her hands underneath Luna's arms, Helen easily released her from the confines of the stroller and picked her up, perching her down on the side of her hip. “Hey there, pretty girl.” She watched while Luna chewed on the soft treat. 

“Hey, I didn't get any kisses. I'm starting to feel a little jealous.” Max says, playfully pouting. His comment diverts Helen's attention and causes her to glance his way. She fondly rolled her eyes and smirked. 

“Hm, what do you think Lu? Does daddy deserve a kiss?” She asked, looking down at the small toddler who was too occupied with the half eaten pretzel in her hand.

Helen chuckled as she stepped forward, closing the decimated space between the two of them as she met Max's lips in a soft kiss. He hummed against her mouth, moving his lips feverishly along hers. He moved his hands onto her lower back, pulling her body closer to his, seemingly deepening the kiss until Helen patted lightly at his chest and pulled back. 

“There's still a baby in my arms, mister.” She quirks, knowing that they needed to stop before they got _too_ carried away. The last thing they needed was to give everyone a show of their overly public displays of affection. Luna stared at them, blinked a few times before making a loud, shouting noise. 

“Uh oh. I think we're in trouble.” Max gasps. He paid for his items, politely thanked the cashier and grabbed Luna's stroller as they all walked in tow to the hospital's daycare. After each of them gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, Max handed Luna over to the caregiver then waved goodbye to his daughter before finally leaving. He walked out into the hallway to see Helen waiting for him. 

“Is it pathetic that I still get a little sad every time I drop her off here?”

Helen shakes her head, she reaches down and intertwined her fingers within his, giving them a gentle reassuring squeeze. “You're her dad, Max. Of course you're going to miss her whenever you're not around her.”

Max nodded somberly as he took in her words. He knew that she was only upstairs and that he could come up to see her whenever he pleased, but anytime, even if it's just being away from her for a few seconds made him miss his daughter terribly. He didn't tell anyone but he went through a little separation anxiety after Georgia died. He didn't want to let Luna out of his sight for anything but he knew that he had a job and a building full of people counting on him to run a hospital. 

Over time, Max slowly got over his fears of being apart. 

“Hey, guess what?” Helen asks, deciding to subvert the topic of conversation, much to Max's appreciation. 

Max raises an inquisitive brow, waiting for her to reveal her news.

“I get off at 8 tonight. I was thinking that you and Luna could come over? I rented Lion King, it's her favorite movie, right?” Upon her various times of staying over at Max's, Helen vividly remembered them watching the movie on repeat, and seeing Luna clap her hands and avidly squirm in excitement at Timon and Pumbaa's silly antics. 

Max chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, its her favorite. We'll be there.”

“Good.” They kissed each other before parting ways.

-

Max was on his way to Iggy's office, he had a question about this new patient that came in earlier, Trevor, whose parents were concerned about him possibly being depressed. They expressed their worries to Max who informed them that he would go find Iggy, who was more suited at diagnosing the problem to those type of issues than he was. 

“I can't believe you didn't tell me!” He hears an accusatory voice chide. Turning around, he sees Floyd walking towards him, smirking and shaking his head. 

“Uh, what is it exactly that I didn't tell you?” Max asked, quietly apologizing as he squeezes through a group of people. 

“About you and Sharpe. Vijay told me he saw you guys holding hands and kissing earlier.” Max blushed deeply, Floyd gasped and pointed a finger at him. “And he fact that you didn't deny it tells me that he's telling the truth.”

Max nodded as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. He shrugged his shoulders, “We've only been dating for about four months now.” He admits, watching as Floyd's eyes widened at the news. 

“You guys have been dating for four months and none of us knew?” Floyd asked incredulously, mostly surprised because it was nearly impossible for anyone to keep anything a secret around here. He was shocked that they managed to be so discreet without raising any suspicions. But to be fair, Max and Helen's flirtatious behavior started way before they even began to officially date so if anyone had seen anything, they probably just assumed it was like any other day with those two. 

“We didn't want to make a big deal out it.” Max responds, to which Floyd simply nods his head in understanding. 

“Yeah. Well, I just wanted to say that in happy for you guys. Maybe now we can double date.” Floyd suggests, clasping a hand on Max's shoulder. 

“Thanks man. We'd be down for it. Just give us a specific day and time and we're there.” Max agrees. Their conversation is abrupt as Floyd's pager is suddenly beeping erratically, he gives Max one last congratulations before quickly sprinting down the hall in the opposite direction. 

-

After relentless hours of dealing with the every day chaos that occurs at New Amsterdam Hospital, Max's shift was finally over. He walked to the daycare center to pick up Luna. She was already strapped in her stroller and wrapped snuggly in her winter attire when he arrived. Max politely thanked the nurse before he grabbed ahold of Luna's stroller and pushed her away. 

He said goodnight to the employees that were now arriving for their late night shifts as he and Luna made their departure. On occasion whenever it wasn't too cold or if he wasn't too tired from a long day at work, he and Lu would walk back home. They enjoyed the beautiful night time scenery, the noises always calmed Luna down whenever she was fussy. 

Max peeked down at Luna.“Hey, Lu? Do you know who we're going to see? Helen!”

Luna squirmed and began to avidly babble, her words slurred together. “Da!” 

“You're not the only one that's excited to see her.” He jokes, crouching down to place a kiss to the top of her head. They arrived at the outside of Helen's apartment complex door ten minutes later. Max lifted his hand and knocked softly, waiting patiently for Helen to open the door. 

Only a few seconds passed before he hears the sounds of footsteps ascending near followed by an “I'm coming!” Just as precedent, Helen appears in the doorway seconds later, a smile curls upward on her lips as she opens the front door. “Hey.” She stepped aside, allowing them to enter into the abode. 

“Hey. Someone was very excited when I told her that we were coming over here.” Max says as he loosened the straps of her stroller, taking her out and settling her down onto the floor where Helen had already spread a thick quilt out, followed by a few toys. 

Helen smiled as they stood there watching while Luna played with the toys. She walked over to Max, wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. “I'm glad you guys are here too. Speaking of which, the food is almost ready.” She informs him as she reaches down and grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling him behind her as she walked into the kitchen.

Max felt his mouth salivate at the delicious aroma of food that gingerly filled his senses. “Wow, it smells amazing in here.” He appraised, looking over Helen's shoulder while she stirred a spoon around a small pan that was filled with garlic potatoes. His stomach loudly growled when she pulled the baked chicken out of the oven. 

Though he assured her that she didn't need to cook all of this, he was still beyond grateful that she did because he and Luna had been eating spaghettios and tv dinners for the past few days (he knew it wasn't healthy for either of them but he was a terrible cook). He was grateful for Helen and that they didn't have to endure another night of processed food. 

Nights over at Helen's was always Max's favorite; they sat at the dinner table every time they ate, something he hadn't done since way before Georgia died. Something about it was so domestic, it made him feel like they were a little family. After diner, they would always snuggle together on the couch (Luna squished her way in the middle every time, wanting to be close to both of them), and watched a movie of Luna's choice. They let her choose because they knew that she wouldn't be awake long enough to see the whole thing through anyway. 

They were in the first fifteen minutes of Lion King when Max looked down to see her sleeping soundly. Her small body was curled against his chest, soft snores whistled through her nostrils. Max ran a hand over her dirty blond hair. “I should go lay her down.”

“Here, I'll go lay her down on the guest bedroom. She can sleep in there.” Helen offered as she picked up the sleeping toddler then carried her away. Helen gently eased her small body down onto the big bed, tucking a warm blanket over her body and placing a pillow under her head. She left the door ajar, keeping it open just enough so they could hear her just in case she woke up in the middle of the night. 

When she returned, Max was in the kitchen washing the dishes. “Thanks,” She insouciantly brushed it off as she leaned her body next to him against the counter. 

“It's no problem.” She tilted a head as she watched him. “You are aware that I have a dishwasher, right?” She inquired, pointing to the appliance that was right beside the sink. 

He shrugged, rinsing the dishes off as he placed them in the dish rack. “I like washing by hand. It's weirdly soothing for me. Did you know that Vijay saw us kissing earlier?”

Helen blinked at him, her mouth twitched in an amusing smirk. “Really?”

He nods. “Yup. I also told Floyd about us. He kinda already knew but, I confirmed it for him.”

“Lauren knows too. Hm, our friends know about us. That means I can kiss you as I please now.” She says, wrapping an arm around him and placing a kiss against the back of his neck.

“I mean, you could've done it before...” He chuckled, tossing the dish cloth aside and turning around so that they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her forward, pulling her against his chest. They stood there, staring intently in each other's eyes, engulfed in one another's tight embrace. Max ran soothing hand down her arm, wrapping it gently around her wrist before pulling her into a soft kiss. 

She hums against his mouth, standing on the tip of her toes and flushing her body even closer. Their chests are pressed tightly against each other's. Max's large hands rest on the small of her waist, while hers messily tugged at the disheveled strands of his coiffs. He breathes ruggedly in her mouth, grunting lowly upon feeling her legs slotting in between his. “Helen,” He groaned gutturally. 

His fingers roughly dig into the plush skin on her waist as he teasingly dragged his tongue over her lower lip, parting her mouth open and giving him better access to her succulent lips. His heavy tongue pressed in the inside of her mouth, intertwining within hers. “Do you wanna–” She asked airily, waiting a beat for his response. 

A couple months ago, he expressed his recent sexual inexperience and how he hadn't been intimate with anyone since Georgia. So, they both agreed to refrain from moving to that next step of their relationship until Max was both emotionally and physically ready. Helen didn't want to pressure him, she wanted him to be absolutely certain that he wanted to do this before they proceeded any further. 

“Yes.” Max says, licking his swollen lips as he stared down into her doe, brown eyes. 

“Are you sure? I don't mind waiting a little longer until you're– _ooh_ ,” She's silenced by the movement of Max's wanton lips marred against the side of her neck, sucking it feverishly, chaffing it with open-mouthed kisses. She flutters her eyes close, her head slowly lulls back as she feels his large hand gliding up her shirt, thumb gently teasing across her slender torso. 

“I'm ready, Helen.” He says again, the tenor of his voice is adamant and he stared down at her with this reassuring look in his eyes that made her inwardly shiver in want. The baritone of his voice decimated an octave, making it sound kinda low and raspy as he whispers, “I want to make love to you.” And something about the way he says it, the look of vulnerability that marred his face, the way his fingers tightly grip around her slender waist, all of it makes her libido and her love for him increase. 

-

They walk hand in hand down the hallway to her bedroom, Helen quickly peeked her head inside the guest room to make sure Luna was okay before returning back to Max. He was perched at the edge of her bed, nervously tapping his hand against his leg. He smiled sheepishly when she walked in and closed the door softly behind her. 

“Hi.” He says, the smile is still evident on his lips. 

“Hi. You look comfy.” She says, hoping that the playful joke would help ease some of their unnerved tension that resided. 

Max chuckled humorously and nodded. “Very.” Helen walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to him. She gently placed a hand on his thigh then turned to look at him. 

“I don't want this to be awkward. I want it to be just us, you know? Max and Helen. I want both of us to enjoy this,” She didn't want Max to overthink or doubt himself, which was an idiosyncrasy of his that often arise anytime he was nervous about something. She didn't want him to think that he had to prove something to her, or try to make up for that void of him being inadvertently abstinent for those few years. Helen just wanted Max to be here, in this moment with her. 

Max nodded silently again. His callused fingers intertwined within hers, his thumb softly caressed over the smooth skin on her knuckles. 

“I want that too.” He whispers in agreement, eyes suddenly flickering downward towards her lips. He instinctively leans forward a bit, ever so lightly brushing his mouth against hers. Helen could taste the seasoned spices from the mashed potatoes lingering on his lips, could feel the moist wetness of her heavy tongue lubricating his lower lip. She hums in content at the taste of his sweet mouth moving lazily along hers. Helen scoots closer, their knees brushing lightly in the movement. She moved her perched hand upward, tentatively moving it closer to the apex of his upper thigh. 

“Okay?” She murmurs the question against his lips, pausing a moment to wait for his confirmation.

He nods instantly, without a moments hesitation. “Yeah. It's more than okay.” Her small hand proceeded it's salacious path upward onto his thigh, until it reached its desired destination. She could feel the rigid outline of his hardened erection, curling snugly against his thigh. He swallows thickly, inhaling a soft breath when she eased the zipper of his pants down. She watches him, underneath the curly wisps of her eyelashes, his cheeks were a flushed, rosy, pink color, lips were perfectly red and kiss swollen. 

Helen pulled the zipper further down, still heeding tentatively at his reaction. He groans lowly, body avidly shuddering in a desperate need as she shimmies the jeans over his hips. He lifts his hips slightly off of the bed to assist her, pulling the jeans down until they pooled around his ankles, absentmindedly kicking them aside afterwards. 

He reaches down, pulls the hem of his loose fitted cotton fabric over his head, and shrugged out of it, tossing it somewhere along in the forgotten mix of his jeans. Helen bit at her lower lip as she appreciatively roved her eyes over his body; the taut muscles on his chest glistened under the warm hues of the moonlight that poured throughout the room, his physique was lean, not too strawny, not too bulk. His boxers snugged loosely around his hips, revealing the slight dip between the juncture of his lower abdomen and the beginning of his pelvic bone. 

His legs were pale, from months of being neglected from the sun. His fluffy, tousled brown hair was messily strewn across his head. A loose piece that was damp from his nervous sweat, matted against his forehead. His cheeks, plush and colored with a pretty pink blush under the gauze of her smothering scrutiny. She had seen him shirtless a few times, but never had the opportunity of seeing him like this, almost completely nude. He looked deliciously irresistible. 

“Your turn, Sharpe.” He says, playfully nudging her shoulder. The sound of his voice retracts her from her coquettish reverie. 

Helen knew that she could've given him the opportunity to undress her himself, but something about watching him, gauging his reaction while she slowly shredded herself out of her clothing in front of him seemed much more intimate. His pupils dilated, mouth hung partially agape when she pulled the tight fitted jeans that she wore over her curvaceous hips, leaving her standing there in a pair of lacy black underwear that complimented her perfect physique. “Wow,” He breathed, as his eyes slowly admired every crevasse of her semi-naked body.

The next article of clothing that she shimmies out of is her shirt. She easily pulls it over her head, unlatching the hooks of her bra in the process, freeing her small breasts from its confines. Max swallowed thickly at the sight of her perky breast. Normally, she would've felt so abashed about being naked in front of someone, the first time she had sex with Akash, she reluctantly covered most of her body with her hands, timidly shying away from him. With Max, god, everything always felt _so_ natural and easy, like she didn't have to hide her body or be ashamed of him seeing the faint stretch marks on her hips. She opened herself onto his onslaught completely. 

Max sat there in awe, completely mesmerized by her undeniably beauty. Everything about her body, in his opinion, was perfect.“Wow,” He reiterates, still in shock that he was here, in her bedroom, looking at her like this, so beautiful and perfect. 

Helen chuckled softly as she slowly approached him. “Wow yourself. So this is what you've been hiding from me underneath those scrubs huh?” She asks, settling in between his legs. He immediately rests his hands onto her waist and tugged her downward so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. 

Helen bracketed her knees on the sides of his hips and wound her arms around his neck. “I don't look as good as you. You definitely got me beat by a long shot.” He complimented while his hands smoothingly ran down her back, the soft contact of it causes a shiver to roll down her spine. 

Helen smirked impishly and scooter further upward onto his lap. Max bites on his bottom lip, stifling a breathy moan that threatened to spill from his lips when he felt her teasingly wiggle her hips against his hot erection. “Hm, I don't know. I heard a few nurses talking the other day about how good you looked in your scrubs. One of the newbies called you, a total hottie.” She surmises, wistfully acting oblivious to the affect her teasing had on him. She tilts her head, raises an amused brow when his fingers suddenly dig into the skin on her thigh. He huffs a breath against her neck, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. 

“Helen,” He says, but it comes out as more of a desperate plead. His arousal was being more ravenous with each teasing thrust she gave, his erection stirred hungrily against his thigh, begging to be freed. His eyelids were heavily lulled over, chest heaved with each deep breath that he inhaled and exhaled raggedly. 

She claps his face within the grasp of her hands and tugged his head forward, pulling him close into a deep kiss. She keens into his mouth, breath hitches a bit when she feels his swollen girth prodding through his boxers and pressing against her apex. Her body twitches at the delicious contact. “Max,”

He moves his lips insistently along hers, kissing her with an insatiable vigor, sucking on her wet tongue, tugging at the plushness of her bottom lip. Helen's mind feels dizzy, her body ached for his touch. Her pert nipples harden, he could feel the swollen nubs pressing against his flattened chest. His hand ghosts over her tender breast, quickly drawing away when she hissed lowly. “It's okay. It feels good, I promise. Your hands were just a little cold.”

Max nods, though still feeling a little hesitant about the movement of his hands. Helen, upon noticing his tentative behavior reached down and grabbed ahold of his hand. She guided it downward, settling it behind her and resting it comfortably on her ample butt. “It's okay to touch me, Max. I want you to touch me.” She assures him. 

And he does; he splays his other hand on her butt and proffers each of her cheeks with a small squeeze. Helen moans softly and nods her head, nonverbally asking him to do it again.

His large hands are touching, squeezing, fondling every inch of her body that he can reach. Helen could feel the seating of her underwear becoming wet and sticky from her arousal. Max groaned upon feeling the moistened wetness seeping through the flimsy material of her underwear and drenching his thighs. 

“Max.”

“Helen,” He pleads, the weight of his voice obtains the same desperation as hers. His girth was avidly pulsating against his inner thigh, feeling a sheer desire for skin to skin contact. Grabbing a firm hold on her waist, he flips them over so that he was hovering atop of her writhing body. He lowered her backwards onto the bed, their mouths still kissing each other deeply, until her head bounced lightly against the fluffy pillow. 

Helen parts her legs open, allowing Max to settle between her thighs. She breathes softly, feeling her apex avidly quiver in excitement when he teased a finger along the waistband of her underwear. Slowly, he pulled the s thong down, moaning loudly at the sweet smell of her sex. Her body resembled a goddess as she laid there completely nude beneath him. 

His ogling of appreciation of her body was interjected by Helen grabbing ahold of his shoulders and pulling him down for another kiss. Her lips sought his, kissing him intently, hungrily. She wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer. His arms trembled at the feeling of his pelvis chafing against the proximity of her wanton sheath. 

Helen bit at his lip then glided her tongue over it, soothing it to perfection. “Condom. Nightstand. Top drawer.” He nods, complying to her instructions. Reaching over, he pulled the drawer out and rummaged through it until he found a new box of condoms. Opening it, he grabbed one of the foiled packages out before returning the box to its original placement. 

Propping the weight of his body onto his elbow, he lifted off of Helen so that he was able to tug his boxers off. Flicking them aside elsewhere, he shifted his body again, upholding his weight on his elbow so that he could slide the latext material over his girth. He blushes, murmuring a sheepish apology when he clumsily tore it apart. 

“Those things aren't cheap, you know.” Helen playfully chides, watching with an amused brow. 

“Sorry,” Max chuckled as he attempted to roll another one on, this time successfully snugging the condom over his penis. 

He looked down at her, exhaling a deep breath. She smiled reassuringly, rubbing a soothing circle against his backside as she tosses a leg over his waist. “Just us, okay?” She reminds him. 

He nods at the sentiment. He dips his head down, the muscles on his back flex as he slips his tongue and inside her mouth and kissed her tenderly. She reciprocated each of his sensual kisses, fluctuating him with ravenous kisses of her own. Max reaches in between their sweat sheen bodies and grabbed ahold of himself. Helen angles her hips, now wrapping both legs tightly around his waist as he ever so slowly moves closer to the proximity of her sex. 

They both inhaled a deep breath as he slowly pushed the tip inside of her wet sheath. Helen winces, her thighs stretching on the precipice of pain as she adjusts to the feeling of him enveloped inside of her. He worries that he hurt her and started to quickly retract himself out of her until, “No, it's okay. Keep going. It's been awhile for me too.”

He proceeded to prod further, biting numbly on his bottom lip as he glanced down and watched as he wholly disappeared inside of her. 

He exhaled a deep breath when he bottomed her out completely, she felt _so_ good, warm, tight around him that it almost made him whimper. Helen, however, was more vocal than he was and expressed her content with a pleasurable moan. “Oh, god!” She says, lowly muttering a profanity under her breath. “Please, do something before I combust.”

\- 

He thrusts inside of her languidly, swiveling his hips and rutting against her pelvic bone as they moved in a feverish, slow grinding, tandem. She lifts her hips in a whine as she meets each of his thrusts. He glides in and out of her dripping hot sheath; slowly, swiftly, _in and out_ , entering and retracting at an unhurried pace. She feels so damn good around him, tight and perfect, as she opens her body onto him. 

Her brown skin is glistened with sweat, her hair is pooled messily around the pillows. The satin bedsheets that were covered around their naked bodies was now strewn onto the floor, forgotten. 

Her mind is hazy, eyes flickering with purity and peril as she watches him extract then teasingly reenter inside of her at a tender pace. He's beautiful hovering atop of her; eyebrows furrowed in concentration, tongue poking out, pressing lightly this inner cheek, sweat dotting along his forehead, skin flushed and red. 

Max shifts the angle of his hips, as he crooks a hand underneath her thigh and pulls her even closer. He's pressed tightly against her and he's absolutely sure that his body weight is crushing her, but that caring, along with everything else, leaves Helen's brain. All she could focus on was him, them, in this moment together. 

“Feel so good,” He murmurs drowsily against her lips. She hums and squeezes her inner thighs together, grabbing ahold of his butt and pushing him deeper, allowing him to thrust even deeper, longer inside of her. 

His breathing slows, he's almost on the precipice of his orgasm, could feel it in his toes by the way they curl when she does this pelvic thrust that nearly makes him tumble over. She clenches tightly around him, her arousal is soon at its peak too. 

He continued to rut his hips, grinding down onto her and filling her with these impeccable sensations. She comes undone moments later, panting in his mouth and shuddering relentlessly when she spills all over him. And he's not too far behind, gives her no more than two more pumps before he's slouched over, breathing heavy in her ear as his body trembles. 

He laid there, body completely wilt for a few moments while he hauled down from his arousal. He pulls out of her, disposing of the semen filled condom in the trash before laying down onto the bed.

“That was—”

“Yeah.” She agrees. She scoots over, snuggles her body against his as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Are you okay?” She inquisitively asks, as she swiftly moved a piece of matted hair out of his face. 

Max nods his head, “Yeah. Are you?”

“I'm always good when I'm with you.” She answers and he smiles so wide that his mouth hurts. They clean themselves up afterwards, taking a quick shower then comfortably cuddled on the bed. They laid wrapped in each other's arms, both feeling content as they fell into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's just something so innocent about their relationship and i love it! i really love writing for this pairing because their chemistry and story is so unbelievably good.

**Author's Note:**

> there's just something so innocent about their relationship that makes me love writing for them. their chemistry together is so good, it just make sure it that much easier to write for them.


End file.
